


Protect the Witness

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Crying, Delusions, Drugs, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake Marriage, Genjutsu, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, Mating Press, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Witness Protection, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Your government had sent you into witness protection in another village to keep you safe. As part of your cover, you’d been legally married off to one of their top shinobi as both protection and alibi. You hadn’t expected that top shinobi to also be part of the Leaf Village’s elite Uchiha clan, a clan you’d only heard rumors about before.Itachi was kind and gentle, if not a little pushy for things actual married couples did.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> narutoisgreat asked:
> 
> Hello, i saw yandere request open for this blog, so can I request a yandere uchiha (madara or sasuke or itachi) x reader, where the reader is a non-shinobi and not a part of a great clan and the situation eventually leads to marriage, taking into account that many uchihas have this tendency to make their clan bigger? You may or may not add NSFW. :)

Trigger Warning: Non con, witness protection, delusions, genjustu/hypnosis, drugs/aphrodisiacs, breeding, humping, mating press, crying

“You didn’t have to bring me flowers,” you said. 

Itachi smiled. “You might consider our marriage a sham,” he said, extending the bouquet of lilies and daisies, "but I intend to take this seriously.” He kissed your temple and shoved the flowers into your hands before vanishing into the kitchen. You thought you saw a flash of red. 

Your government had sent you into witness protection in another village to keep you safe. As part of your cover, you’d been legally married off to one of their top shinobi as both protection and alibi. You hadn’t expected that top shinobi to also be part of the Leaf Village’s elite Uchiha clan, a clan you’d only heard rumors about before. 

Itachi was kind and gentle, if not a little pushy for things actual married couples did. He took you out on dates, frequently. He wanted to cuddle on the couch, despite the two of you basically being strangers. He talked about introducing you to his family as if this wasn’t just a cover. You’d caught him staring at baby clothes and cribs, cleaning out the spare room as if he was getting ready for children. Honestly, it scared you a little bit. 

When you’d spoken to some other ninja in the village, they’d informed you that Itachi simply took his job seriously. He was liked among his communities and even had women looking at you with seething jealousy each time you passed by with him (he seemed to like being seen with you). 

But none of this was real. How could he put so much time and energy into a cover, especially when no one was around to see? There was no sigh of relief when he walked through the front door, or even a strong desire to have some time to himself and relish in his old life. He was around you constantly, all the time, like a loyal dog. 

“Darling,” Itachi called from the kitchen, his voice honeyed, “I made dinner.”

Had you really been standing there thinking long enough for him to make dinner? You set the flowers down on the table and walked into the kitchen. Over his uniform, Itachi was wearing his white half-apron with a little red cloud printed on the fabric. He set a bowl of steaming white rice on the table, fried eggs scrambled into it with bits of grilled onion and other vegetables. 

You sat down and picked up your utensils. “Thank you, this was kind of you.” 

You only remembered taking one bite. Not even the taste rested on your tongue when you woke up. Your bed was underneath you, your body spread out across it as if you’d been sleeping there all along. When you tried to sit up, you found your body was too heavy, head too stuffed with cotton. 

“You’re awake.”

You glanced to the side and blinked. Itachi was sitting at your bedside, stripped down to his underclothes. “Hi, sweetheart.” He reached out his hand to stroke your face, his thumb smoothing over your bottom lip. “I know you must be confused, but hear me out, well,” he smiled, something sinister and dark, “you don’t really have a choice.” 

Itachi climbed onto the bed, the springs creaking as he straddled your waist, his heat sinking into you like a furnace. He leaned over you, caging your face with his arms. “I didn’t want to push you,’ he said, “I really didn’t, but we’ve been married for six months now and we’ve only slept in the same bed twice.” He kissed your temple, then your cheek. “Don’t you think that’s rather cruel? I’m your husband, after all.”

“This marriage,” you choked out, “is a cover.” 

“I’m a man you know,” he said as if he hadn’t heard you, “I have needs, too, one that a wife is obligated to fullfil.” His mouth was right by your ear, breathing out a hot puff of air. “I’m from a big clan you know, and I’m expected to add to those numbers.”

“Wait!” 

“I really didn’t want to drug your food tonight,” he continued, “or use my sharingan to do it. I especially don’t want to do it while we try to make our first child, but if you’re too… enthusiastic, I may have to put you to sleep again.” He was threatening to put you under genjutsu if you tried to get away. Oh, God.

Panic had you struggling but your body wasn’t listening, it was like everything below your neck wasn’t working, everything except touch that is. You could feel him as clearly as if you weren’t drugged. “Don’t do this,” you begged, tears welling up in your eyes. 

“Shhh,” Itachi wiped away your tears with his thumbs, his hands cupping your face and making you look at him, “this is for both of us.” He leaned down and kissed you, gentle at first, savoring the touch of your lips on his before he started sucking on your lip, asking for entrance. You clamped your teeth together, but Itachi didn’t seem to notice, sticking his tongue everywhere he could, tracing your gums and teeth with his own until he pulled back to catch his breath. 

His face was flushed with warmth, dark eyes replaced with his family’s secret weapon, red sharingan staring down at you with swollen pupils. It seemed whatever self control Itachi had had shattered when he kissed you, lust overtaking his features. “I’ve been waiting to fuck you for so long,” he gasped, “and now its finally… its finally happening.” 

He dove onto your mouth again, frantically moving to get your legs wrapped around his waist. He groaned into your mouth at the sensation, your entrance warm against his hardening cock. Just thinking about being inside you, finally, and forcing you to bare a new generation of Uchiha got his hips bucking into yours. 

You couldn’t helping moaning at the sensation, his sheathed length crushing your clit with each thrust. You shouldn’t have felt this good just from some excited humping. Your insides were twitching and needy, squeezing for a cock to milk. It took all your strength but you pulled your mouth away from Itachi’s. “What did you to me?”

He panted for a moment, his lustful gaze heavy on your lips as if he couldn’t think about anything but ravishing them again. “Aphrodisiac,” he replied, “I mixed it with the drug.” With that thought completed, he dove for your mouth again, his bucking hips increasing in intensity. “I can’t…” Itachi pulled away and back, yanking his shirt up and off his head before reaching for his pants. The sweatpants did precious little to hide his erection but it didn’t matter when they were to be thrown aside anyway. 

Itachi hissed when the fabric of his pants brushed his cock, making the tight red skin twitch and pulse, precum beading at the top before dribbling down his length. He looked so painfully hard, like any extra stimulation would make him burst. Itachi grabbed your thighs and pushed your legs back onto your chest. “They call this position,” he said, “a mating press.” He pushed a finger into your slit, gathering the thick slick that had already gathered there and spreading it over his cock with a hiss. “They call it that because it increases the chances of copulation.” 

“Don’t,” you tried to growl but your voice came out weak.

“This is for us, baby,” he whispered, lining himself up with your entrance. Slowly he pushed in, groaning as your tight walls stretched to accommodate his size. 

You must not have been ready to take him in because fire scorched up your body. It hurt and yet the aphrodisiacs made it feel so good, so painfully good and you couldn’t stop crying out. No, wait, you were actually crying. 

“Shhh,” Itachi kissed your cheek, stopping when he was halfway inside you, “I know its big but crying won’t make it any smaller or easier.“ He tried to push in again but winced. "Actually, I think when you cry you tighten up.” 

"Then take it out!”

“That’s going to make it hard to get you pregnant,” Itachi chuckled. He started to push in again, giving one hard thrust to encase himself inside you. He broke past every tight ring of muscle until you felt him press against your cervix, the tip of his cock snuggly tucked against the barrier between him and his future heir. “I didn’t want to overwhelm you with the aphrodisiac in your system but perhaps I should have taken more time to prepare you.” He kissed your cheek again. “Next time, I promise. This is our first time after all,” he murmured, “it’s not going to be perfect.”

You wanted to grab him, push him off or get some grounding, but your body still wasn’t listening. You’d taken men in before and knew it shouldn’t have felt this good just from insertion. The aphrodisiac must have been more powerful than you thought. Your core was tightening up, electric tingles traveling up your skin. “I…” Your thoughts were getting muddled, tangled around his dick inside you, “I can’t… No, take it… O-out…”

Itachi pulled back, “No.” And slammed back in.

You grit your teeth, muscles involuntarily contracting. Discomfort and pleasure sank inside your core, balling tightly. No, there was no way you could cum just from him putting it in. And yet your insides were twitching and sucking on him.

Itachi took this as encouragement and began to rock in and out of you, the wet slap of skin on skin the loudest sound in the room. Low groans escaped his throat, his adams apple bobbing each time you involuntarily clenched around him. “Good girl,” he moaned, “you’re taking me so well.” 

You whimpered. The aphrodisiac was strong, making every thrust and lewd sound congregate in you core. It was too good, too much. But no matter how many times you begged for him to stop, Itachi just shushed you or kissed you. You weren’t sure how much more of this you could take. 

And Itachi picked up on that. “Its okay to cum first,” he murmured against your ear, “I’m going to reach my end soon, too.” His thrusts sped up, slamming harder into you, making your bones rattle and head haze over. His even pace became rough and determined, that earlier control thrown away to reach his end. Itachi grabbed your face as he kept slamming in, “I love you,” he groaned out, “I love you so much. I can’t wait to start a family with you.” 

“Itachi—” You don’t know what you were going to say, but the words died on your tongue as a scream ripped from your throat, your tight core snapping harder than it ever had before. Your muscles tightened as your core squeezed Itachil, practically begging him to release his load, or so he’d think. 

“Ah,” he huffed, “I can’t… I’m gonna—.” Itachi’s length burst his load, hot cum smearing across your insides. He caught his breath and started thrusting again, trying to push as much of his potent seed into your cunt as he could. He didn’t dare pull out, letting your body relax as he pulled you to his chest and turned over to lay on his back with you on top of him. Absentmindedly he started stroking your hair, placing chaste kisses on your temple. “I’m sorry if I scared you,” he muttered, “I’m just excited to start a family with you.” Itachi fell silent for a moment before he added, “I like the name Asura for a son.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is a lil pissed off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I feel like apart of yandere Itachi's manipulation tactics, is that the world is too cruel and that it would gobble you up whole, if he dosen't sheild you from it. Using his genjutsu to hammer in his point, but what if the person he falls for, grows very numb to his genjutsu and tactics about the cruelties of the world, because they've experienced it. So when Itachi gives them the world is cruel talk, the s/o just laughs and says he's already done a fine job in corrupting them.

“I’m just saying,” Itachi repeated slowly, “you don’t understand what the real world is like.” 

Rage seethed inside you, but you couldn’t do anything, not tied to a chair and not knocked up with weeks left to go. “As far as I’m aware,” you hissed, “you’re the only cruelty in the world. You’re supposed to be protecting me, but you made me your fucking breeding pig. The world may be a big, scary, place like you say, but you’re a hypocrite. You’re one of the things you tell me to fear.” 

Itachi stared, his dark eyes flickering back and forth from the sharingan and their normal color. A growl escaped his throat and he turned away from you, rubbing his face. “No, you don’t understand.” He was breathing heavily. “This is for your own good. This is to protect you!” 

“By kidnapping me?!” You shouted, “You remember why I was in witness protection, right? Because while being held hostage I saw and heard things I shouldn’t. How is this different?”

“BECAUSE WE’RE MAKING A FAMILY!!” Itachi stared at you shocked, like he hadn’t meant to shout. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, but you’re being so stubborn and I… I shouldn’t have gotten angry. I shouldn’t have yelled. I’m sorry.” 

“If you’re sorry, then let me go. I’ll have your baby and then we’ll talk to the hokage about having me moved somewhere else. Just let me go, please.”

He sighed, eyebrows drawn together in a look you’d learned meant he was about to do something he’d regret. Slowly, he crossed the room and rubbed his knuckles across your cheekbones. “I love you,” he said, his fingers spreading out to grab your face and force you to look at him, “and I’m sorry.”


End file.
